digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Digibutter Glossary
Here are some of the phrases that are commonly used on Digibutter, and their meanings: =A-F= ATTN: A shortened version of attention. Awesomesauce: Used to describe something extremely awesome. Bandwidths: Fantasy creatures thought up by Francis. Basically a personification of internet bandwidth, which resembles a Pikmin. It has 2 Tippi resembling wings and a mini-earth replacing the usual leaf/bud/flower. Ben: A corrupted version of ban. Created by Mama Luigi. Benned: Past tense of ben. Bork'd: Corrupted version of broke. C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!: Usually posted to disrupt a series or streak of posts. Originates from Killer Instinct c'Old': Spam term. Basically, "Seen it OVER 9000! times!". Crag: A censor used by Digibutter. Inspired by the Cragnons in Chapter 5 of Super Paper Mario. Dee Colon: A term that is used to replace the "D:" text emote. Originally created by Chaos Dimentio, with a little help from MALAK. -'d: Added to a noun to make it a verb, like "banhammer'd" or "lag'd". Originated from Teen Girl Squad. Epic: Another way of saying awesome. Epic fail: The exact opposite of Epic Win. Epic win: Something extremely epic. FISSION MAILED: Corrupted form of "mission failed". Used when someone fails a mission. May be case-sensitive. FlaviOWNED: Another version of Owned/PWNT used by Cult Flavio, which is usually accompanied by a crapilly-made MSPaint image that shows Flavio PWNing a person that either angered the creator of the image, or has been deemed a Horcrux. Franis: A Francis smiley created by Maiq the Liar, and then named Franis by Mama Luigi. It is a huge meme on Digibutter. Franish: An emoticon based on Maiq the Liar's Franis emoticon. Franish is the polar opposite of Franis. FTW: * F'or * '''T'he * 'W'in =G-R= GTFO: * 'G'et * 'T'he * '''F-ck * O'ut Glomp: A tackle/hug. * '''G'rab * 'L'atch * 'O'n * 'M'aintain * 'P'leasure Hi-technical: Used to describe something extremely awesome. Originated from Francis of Chapter 3 in Super Paper Mario. Horcrux: A word that originated from a spoiler from the final Harry Potter book. It is occasionally made fun of by saying " is a Horcrux", and then put in spoiler tags. This is also used by Cult Flavio as another way of calling their enemies. It sank: Anything that ended up failing/being ignored. See fad: it sank ITT: "In this topic..." Used in topic subjects to specify that one should post specific things there. Example: ITT: Post your Favorite Food IMO: "In my opinion" Lawl: Another way of saying "lol". LOL: * 'L'aughing * 'O'ut * 'L'oud. Lol'd: Past tense of lol. Lolwut: Used when a person is confused about something. Lord Bowser made Digibutter headlines and a mention in Digibutterwiki History when he used it. See LB said lolwut. LOLWTF: A more expressive way of saying "Lolwut?" Necropost: A reply to a topic that is over a month old. This is commonly done by newbies that stumble upon the "Digital Butterflies" forum, due to the fact that the board is deserted, leaving month-old topics on the first page. adjective noun is adjective: A statement that emphasizes an aspect of something. The first adjective is reused at the end of the statement. Example: "Laggy forum is laggy." Can also be used as "verb noun is verb". n00b: Newbie. If you needed someone to define this, you don't belong on Digibutter. OMG: * 'O'h * 'M'y * 'G'od OMFGZ: A corrupted version of "OMG/OMFG". OVER 9000!: Basically, it means any number bigger than 9000. Used as a measure of epicness, and originated from a scene in DBZ in which Vegeta's scouter reads an opponent's power level, which ends up being "OVER 9000!". pen0r: A misspelling of pe*** that was used by members to bypass the swear filter. The word is currently censored. Meow Mixer posted a picture of a burnt pen0r and got benned. PIE: A type of pastry that consists of an outer crust and a filling. Commonly blurted out at random, and also used by CBLuigi to "welcome" new members. Said case sensitive. PIEM TARADOX: Corruption of "time paradox". Used when two RP characters of the same member help each other, or a future version of a member helps the present member. pr0n: A misspelling of porn that was used by members to bypass the swear filter. The word is currently censored. RTEM: * 'R'omance * 'T'hrills * 'E'motions * 'M'oney Mainly used by Flavio. ROFL: * 'R'olling * 'O'n * 'F'loor * 'L'aughing =S-Z= STFU: * 'S'hut * 'T'he * '''F-ck * U'p Stuttering Peacock: An insult inspired by Flavio of Paper Mario 2. Used by Cult Flavio members, but mainly Flavio himself. Techmoth.g33k: What will remain of digibutter.nerr once Franish conquers it... what is this i don't even: A statement of total disbelief. Always used either all lowercase or all caps. In Off-Topic, can be the entire contents of a post, or a quoting of an above post followed by "what is this i don't even". WTF: * '''W'hat * 'T'he * '''F**k YTP: YouTube Poop. You lol: A term with no meaning whatsoever that is used randomly to spam a topic. Started by Mama Luigi. Most recently spammed by Mama Mr. L. Not benable. ZOMG: A corruption of OMG. Category:Content